Ravenfrost's Legacy
by Lakestorm14
Summary: .When the medicine cat foretells a terrible prophecy every thing changed for Ravenfrost...including her w she will discover amazing cats with amazing powers including herself.But this leads to much heartbreak and the question is ...Will she handle it and be a great leader? Or will it bring her down and become a plague on the forest?
1. Chapter 1

**Alliances** -

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Wolfstar -Big white tome w/ bright green eyes

Deputy: Rainshadow -black tabby she-cat with scar running from eye to stomach.

Medicine cat:Mintleaf -Spotted tan cat with leafy green eyes

Warriors

Cinderclaw -Stoney gray tom

Snowhawk -Whitetom with brown eyes(attacked by hawk as a new apprentice) Badger claw -Dark grey tom withwhite muzzle and yellow eyes

Venomheart -Black and white tom(apprentice Darkpaw)

Tawneydapple -Tortoiseshell she-cat

Maplesong -Light orange and white she cat with one blue and one green eyes

Lakefrost - tan She cat with blue eyes

Tigerleap -bulky orange tom w/ sharp yellow eyes(apprentice greypaw)

Clawswipe -brown and white tom w/ unusually long claws

Blackstorm. -Outgoing black tom(apprentice Snakepaw)

Oakfur. -Dark brown tom

Silvercloud. -Silver she cat

Bluetail -blue gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

Littlestripe. -tiny grey striped tom

Icewing. -White she cat with grey legs and underbelly

Stonewhisker -Grey tom

Darkfur -black tom

Apprentices

Snakepaw -striped brown tom

Greypaw -grey she-cat

Darkpaw -dark tom

Queens&Kits

Shimmerfur-Black she-cat w/ sparkling blue eyes:mother of wolfstas kits;

Ravenkit- Tiny black she-cat w/ white ear tips and tail tip and blue eyes

Snowkit- White She cat w/ black ear tips and tail tips and blue eyes

Boulderkit- Grey tom w/ green eyes

Lillypad- Dusty red she-cat with green eyes(expecting Blackstorm's kits)

Elders

Starfur-elderly dusty red she-cat

 **Well! That's the alliances of Shadowclan!**

 **This is my first warriors fanfiction but i hope it'll be good (and if it's not, apologies)**

 **Lakestorm14** out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Proluge**

The night was dark and cold, the only light that was given off was that of the cresent shaped the magestic pine trees in wind howled and moaned, as a Dark She-cat stepped out to the flicked her tail, and on cue an army of cats came to join eyes as cold as the night flicked over the clearing filled with cats.A bloodcurdling battle yowl came out of the she-cats throat and as one all the cats sped towards a stone structure where yowls could already be heard.A dark wicked laugh escaped the cats throat as she sped to join her cats in a battle that was predicted a century whispered in the night..." _The Raven will strike with elements untold, it will grow dark and cold and defeat its foes, but be warned as it will carry the fate of clans who wich will never know its pain_ "Matching the night perfectly.

 ***in shadowclan**

"Wolfstar!" A tan she cat cried out darting to a large pine tree

"Yes what is it Mintleaf?" A proud large whit tom came to her squinting his eyes at her distress

"i've had a..a dream from Starclan and with it a prophecy!" The she cat retold her story to Wolfstar in a seemed overwhelmed by this news dark worry tinged his eyes as he asked "What does this mean?"

Mintleaf shook her head with a sigh of defeat "I...dont know"Wolfstar looked up to the glittering stars and told mintleaf to go rest."we will figure it out" She told him certainty and worry in her voice as she trugded back.

"Why starclan...Why now?" He asked the stars, but they just glittered in the sky not looked towards a den and sighed as he heard sweet snores come stood and crept in purring at the sight of the three bundles of fur curled up beside his mate, one black,one white,and one curled up beside them and made a promise "i will protect you" and fell asleep

 **Well what do you guys think? I know its a bit short and I'll try to make it longer in the first chapter**

 **Lakestorm14 out**!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

"Ravenkit Come on!" A shrill voice whined

"Shhh Snowkit" a more sturdier voice scolded softly. _Snowkit?_ I wondered _My sister!_ I realised happily.I briefly wondered why the sudden commotion.I then heard a rough "be quiet" come from the other side of me.

"Don't you want to be an apprentice! and then a..a Warrior!"Snowkit continued ? _Warrior_ I thought equally excited.I squirmed and stretched my eyes open to a burst of colour, green,blue,brown and White?.Snowkit bounced up and down like a bunny "You're awake, you're awake!"She then preceded to dart out of the entrance saying"Boulderkit is already out there!"

I focused my attention to the soft black she-cat that purred in amusment. Shimmerfur, Mother recalled hearing another she-cat call her that."Do you want to go outside Ravenkit?"She asked softly, i nodded my head vigorously in simply purred and nudged me to stand up, i was wobbly at first but with encouragement I ended up being able to join snowkit outside, She was tussling with a bit more bulkier grey kit who pinned her down with ease his eyes showing arrogance.I immediately had a dislike for green eyes found mine and crinkled in a sneer"Runt is out of the nursery" I was shocked(since a few minutes ago i had just learned to walk)

He simply strutted off to a large grey bounced towards me seemingly unconcerned how he just beat her

"Hi" She happily greeted me

"Who was that!?" I asked aware that disgust laced my voice

"Oh Boulderkit? Hes our brother"she nodded. _I am related to that thing!? ,_ But I simply nodded and we raced off together only to bump into A Huge White cat

"Oops Sorry!" I cried out in alarm my voice all cat turned around, his green eyes showing amusement."Snowkit bumped his chin

"Wolfstar!" Father I quickly knew since he often visited the nursery.

"You opened your eyes" He purred, I climbed on top of him and he started to shake her off playfully, I laughed and joined snowkit in playing.

"Wolfstar" A she cat's voice called out , Wolfstar looked towards the caller who was standing near a huge pine nodded and apologized to us" Coming Rainshadow" he called back. After that we had to go back to the nursery since Shimmerfur was calling was already asleep and snoring peacfully.I yawned and curled up to my sister, who was in the middle of excitedly telling Mother about our day.I fell asleep


End file.
